


say you'll remember me

by daisylouisejohnson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Name Changes, S3 AU, Shameless Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylouisejohnson/pseuds/daisylouisejohnson
Summary: AU set in 3x03. Upon her return from Maveth, Daisy helps Jemma remember her new name in an unforgettable way.





	say you'll remember me

Laying on her bed, Jemma sighed at the fatigue that still weighed heavy on her after returning back to Earth. After being cleared and having the obligatory health checks, she retired to her room and had remained there for a few days while acclimatising back to the environment. Maveth had done a number on her senses and left her disoriented. All she craved now was for things to return back to normal. 

A knock on the door roused her attention and she peered over to see the friendly smile of Skye - now, Daisy whom she had dearly missed, bringing along a special present. "I cannot believe you're here."

Jemma's face lit up at the sight of her teammate. "Skye." She shook her head to correct herself. "Daisy. Sorry."

She didn't seem too bothered by the mistake and instead stepped closer to hand over the vase of flowers in her namesake. "It's a multipurpose gift. It's pretty and a reminder." Daisy watched as the flowers were placed on the table and she regarded Jemma tenderly. "You can call me whatever you want."

There was a gentle moment that Jemma revelled in by being back in the company of someone she adored. 

"I can't stay for too long." Daisy held some guilt in bringing reality to the picture. "I'm tracking law-enforcement channels, but I am really sorry that I haven't come sooner. It's there's just a lot going on."

"And I've been sleeping." Jemma added in her own activity to alleviate her feelings. 

"Which is good. Do whatever you need to get better. We need you." She moved over to join her friend on the bed. "And I-I know you don't want to talk about what happened yet, but when you do, I'm here for whatever you need."

Jemma squirmed in her spot slightly. "Right now I'd rather listen." She cleared her throat preferring to move onto other important subjects at hand. "The Terrigen is spreading?"

"So's the paranoia." There was note of exhaustion in Daisy's voice due to dealing with the Inhuman developments breaking out across the country. She paused though feeling like unloading her problems on Jemma was the last thing she should do. "You're really okay?"

Seeing the conversation steered back to her, Jemma could only shrug. "I think so. I'm, well, it's just that there's some of it that's hard to talk about." 

Sympathy lined her face as she heard her stammer. "I can only imagine." 

Jemma fidgeted with her fingers. "A lot happened. That much I can say. But, I just kept all of you in my thoughts to get me through it."

Daisy's brow perked up in interest. "Did you think about me?" 

The scientist took note of her timid tone that was mixed with curiosity. Jemma half smiled and nodded. "Yes. Amid the horrors that were on that planet, I was simply counting the days of returning back to you. And the team as well." 

Daisy was staring at her with an intense warmth in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I thought about you and wanting to save you. With all this changing stuff that happened," She gestured to her hair. "You were a constant in my mind because I really missed you and wanted you back safely."

Jemma's heart swelled at her teammate's honest and sweet words. "Well, here I am. Thanks to you with opening the portal." 

She scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "I mean, Fitz was there too and the team." 

"Of course but he told me who truly did the 'heavy lifting' so to speak. You used your powers to the point of putting immense strain on yourself." Jemma recalled seeing Daisy wiping blood from her nose after she was pulled up from the opening. 

The Inhuman shrugged before admitting "I couldn't give up on you."

"Thank you, Skye." Jemma immediately cringed again as she sank back into calling her by her old name. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I just," She clenched her fists in frustration. "I can't get anything right!"

"Hey, it's okay." She tilted her head. "Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"I'm trying to convince myself that I'm back to normal but I can't even bloody get your name correct." 

Daisy shuffled closer to her on the bed. "Jem, look at me."

She followed her instruction and attempted to keep her shaky hands still.

"It's fine. You're still recovering." Daisy offered the most sincere comfort she could. "You need to know that you're safe. I'm here for you. The name thing isn't a problem."

Jemma returned a watery smile at the genuine kindness of her friend. She knew without a doubt that Daisy was someone she could openly share her mind with. "There are things I want to forget," She shuddered at the thought of everything back on the other planet. "and wish I could replace them with other important things to remember but it's just all jumbled at the moment." 

Hearing the defeat in her tone, Daisy realised she wanted to do anything to help Jemma. "I might know a way to help you forget. And possibly, help you remember my new name." She stood up from the bed and padded towards the door. She turned the lock before facing Jemma again. 

She glanced between her and the door with a confused expression. "What are you doing? I thought you couldn't stay long."

Daisy sighed and strolled back towards the bed. "I changed my mind." Her voice was softer. "I want to stay here with you as long as I can." She reached for the hem of her top and pulled it over head. She shivered slightly as the cool air made contact with her exposed torso. "I want to help you." Daisy dropped the garment to the floor before reaching behind to unclasp her bra. The cups loosened as she let the straps fall down her shoulders and arms. Her bra soon joined her top on the ground and now, Daisy was standing in the room completely topless with her plump breasts in Jemma's view. The two of them were completely silent as Daisy continued her plan by slipping her boots off her feet. Next, she unbuttoned her jeans and hooked her thumbs into the waistband. She pushed her pants and underwear down slowly revealing the tanned length of her legs. By the time she stood back up to her full height, Daisy's clothes were all bunched together on the floor while she remained naked in front of Jemma.

She suddenly exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Jemma's mind was blank as she couldn't help but stare at the display of Daisy's skin. Over the past few months, her training could be seen in the toned appearance of her torso and arms. The curvature of her body was still enticing especially when her eyes were drawn to Daisy's tits that were capped with perky, darkened nipples. The shape of her hips also led her line of vision below her torso to where the apex of her thighs met. Jemma was lost in every inch of her nude form.

The silence prompted Daisy to edge closer to the bed while keeping careful watch of her friend. She dared to rest a knee on the mattress before joining Jemma on the bed sitting up on her knees. She noticed Jemma hadn't moved yet despite the fact that she was sitting in front of her completely naked. She huffed a breath before taking it into consideration that she should explain herself. "I'm sure you're really confused at the moment and you can tell me to stop if this makes you uncomfortable." 

Jemma blinked before allowing the slightest shake of her head. She cleared her throat. "It's fine." Her expression articulated her struggle to formulate the right words for this situation. "I just don't know why this is happening." 

"I want to be honest with you, Jemma. I have to...bare my soul, so to speak. That is, if you'll let me." 

She held a fear that her words might disturb the proclaimed reality that was occurring at the moment. Of all the occurrences so far since returning home, Jemma truly felt disoriented to see Daisy nude in front of her. Yet, she didn't want to wake up from whatever dream might be unfolding currently. She gave a nod for her to continue with what she had in mind.

At the affirmative signal, Daisy ventured further to move over Jemma. She was soon straddling her and providing her the closest view of every inch of her. "You can touch me. If you want."

Her widened eyes only indicated how much she wanted to make contact with her skin. Jemma brought her hand up slowly letting her fingertips press against Daisy's side. Her skin felt warm and real and she slid her touch up to the tantalising curve of her breast.  

Daisy's lips formed a small grin as she observed Jemma's admiration of her body. "I'm not just Skye, the girl who couldn't say out loud how she felt." She swallowed upon the lost opportunity of asking her out before she was taken by the monolith. "I'm now Daisy, the girl who wants to show everything. Tell the truth especially to you."

Jemma's mouth was dry as her eyes drank in the close up sight of Daisy's bare skin. Her hand was still frozen and couldn't believe she was cupping her teammate's perfect breast. "What truth?"

"The truth that I thought about you every night." Daisy guided her other hand down the planes of her stomach. "About how badly I wanted you back safe. And how badly I wanted to do this." She reached out to cup Jemma's face and leaned forward to place her lips against hers. 

It was a stunned moment for Jemma who couldn't quite believe she was kissing her best friend. She shifted her head slightly to open her mouth wider against hers, welcoming the tease of her tongue lightly flicking against her lips. Daisy held tighter onto her neck pulling her in deeper, moaning lightly at the wet warmth of her mouth. She gasped sharply as Jemma's hand met the destination between her legs after travelling down her torso. Fingers traced the outline of her cunt only making her grow wetter. Jemma thrust her tongue into Daisy's mouth at the same time as her fingers slipped between her folds. The room was filled with their lustful noises as Jemma's fingertips dug into her naked skin and explored her inner walls. Daisy sounded breathless as her hips began to move against her hand urging her digits deeper inside her.  

Heat was building up within Jemma due to the overwhelming sense of Daisy's bareness and the wetness beginning to drip down her hand. If anything, she almost wanted to join her in this nudity. She wanted to feel her own skin slide against hers. Jemma pulled away for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Yet, her hands were still on Daisy's breast and cupping her core.

The nude Inhuman registered the absence of Jemma's lips before realising how selfish she was being at the moment.  "Can I take off your clothes?" 

Seeing how they were on the same page, Jemma made a noise that could only be translated as excited agreement. She moved her hands away from Daisy which pried out a groan as her cunt felt empty without her fingers. With her assistance, they unzipped her hoodie, tossed it to the side and Jemma made work of her t-shirt. Meanwhile, Daisy shuffled back slightly as her hands targeted her sweatpants. Jemma slipped her t-shirt over her head before lying back down to lift her hips. She watched as Daisy hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear, swiftly pulling them down and away from her legs. The hungry look in Daisy's eyes only reminded Jemma to reach behind her back to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the floor so she finally matched her teammate with the display of their bare skin.

Daisy lowered her head slowly to begin a path of kisses up Jemma's leg. Reaching her upper thigh, she paused to meet her gaze. "You're more beautiful than I could've imagined." 

The soft admission caused Jemma's heart to race even faster. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." 

"No." She placed a kiss just below her belly button. "I mean it." Daisy's hands trailed down to her knees, nudging them apart so she could position herself better between them. At the sound of Jemma's hitched breath, she looked at her face again. "How did you want to do this?" 

She swallowed. "What do you mean?" 

Daisy crawled up her body until she was face-to-face with her, their chests pressed together, pert nipples brushing against soft flesh. She reached behind the scientist's head to undo her ponytail, letting the waves of her long, brunette hair come loose. "You've been through a lot. Least I can do is go at your pace." She moved a hand up to cover Jemma's breast, squeezing it lightly in her palm. "Show me what you want to do." 

Jemma was already losing her mind having her lying naked on top of her. Electricity simmered between their skin sending a thrill to her heart and between her legs. She could've never imagined this becoming real and yet, Daisy's hand playing with her nipple and her breath now hovering over her other breast certainly proved that this was reality. "Could we...do it slowly?"  

Daisy smirked and gave a firm nod. "Of course. Whatever you'd like." She lowered her head first placing her lips against Jemma's chest. Soon, her mouth latched onto her nipple, flicking her tongue against the nub before biting down and tugging it. The contact roused a moan from Jemma as she thrust her chest up at Daisy. She was lost in the heavenly touch of her mouth and fingers playing with her tits. 

"Lie down with me." Jemma instructed shakily trying to get a grip of her senses again. She wanted to make sure Daisy was as comfortable as she was instead of her just doing the work. 

Removing her mouth from her breast, Daisy followed the order and moved to lie down on her side while Jemma did the same. They kept their eyes locked while hands wandered over each other's skin trying to fight off the cold of not being close enough. They met halfway in the middle to kiss while being reclined.

Jemma's hand chased Daisy's before guiding it to her cunt. "Touch me, please." 

Without another moment to waste, Daisy's fingers moved to tease her folds, finding a wetness that had formed and left her thighs slick. Soon enough, her digits slipped inside and curled to stroke her inner walls. Jemma's leg moved on its own volition before Daisy moved it over her hip to open her up wider. Their legs became tangled while Jemma rode Daisy's hand slowly. Her eyes were shut tight revelling in each movement of her fingers inside her. She could barely register the slick sensation against her thigh as Daisy was grinding on her leg to get herself off too. Jemma bit her lip to will her hand to move down to Daisy's core. The pair were building a synchronised rhythm lying on their sides with hands cupping the other's core. They were seeking as much closeness as possible with their bodies pressed together.

They could've stayed like this forever chasing down each other's release. Yet, Jemma's breaths were getting faster and her inner walls were closing tighter around Daisy's fingers until a sharp cry escaped her throat "Oh, Daisy!" Her orgasm struck her quick like lightning and she unravelled with the waves of pleasure crashing down against the shore of reality. Her body shook against Daisy's while her fingers kept coaxing the rest of her orgasm. 

Wanting to join her in ecstasy, Daisy continued to grind against Jemma's fingers still stuck inside her. She shifted her hips to help rub her g-spot against her digits until she tightened up too, her orgasm exploding from the pressure. It took several moments for their breathing to return to normal pace as they stayed in their locked positions. Tired eyes opening, they looked down at the aftermath of their bodies seeing small pools of wetness between their legs, leaking onto the sheets and their hands. They winced and groaned upon removing their hands from each other and rested on their sides, gazing at each other contently. 

"You said my name." Daisy held a sheepish grin as she recalled what she shouted in the throes of passion. 

It only prompted Jemma to give a proud smile at the realisation. "I did. It felt right." 

She fixed a loose lock of hair behind her ear and kept her hand lingering near her cheek. "All of this felt so right to me."

Jemma edged closer to press her lips against Daisy's in a chaste kiss. "It certainly did. I hope we can continue to do this again and again." 

With a quirked brow, Daisy lifted her hand that was still coated in Jemma's cum. Keeping her eyes locked with hers, she raised her fingers and sucked them into her mouth to get every drop of her taste. Slowly releasing her digits with a wet pop, Daisy recognised the glint of arousal in Jemma's gaze. "This is only the beginning." She leaned forward for a hungrier kiss and rolled Jemma onto her back so she was back on top. Straddling her again, she sat up with a loving look. "Welcome home, Jemma."

She smiled at the feeling of all her previous troubles being so far away now that she had the adoration and attention of a beautiful, naked woman who was her best friend. Despite all the changes they had experienced, this was one that she welcomed with complete happiness. "It feels good to be home, Daisy." 


End file.
